The invention relates to a transducer system, which comprises an electrodynamic acoustic transducer with a membrane, a coil arrangement attached to the membrane and a magnet system being designed to generate a magnetic field transverse to a longitudinal direction of a wound wire of the coil arrangement. The coil arrangement comprises a plurality of voice coils, in particular two voice coils, electrically switched in series. Furthermore, the invention relates to a method for applying a sound signal to an electrodynamic acoustic transducer of the kind above.
A transducer system and a method of the kind above generally are known in prior art. In this context, US 2014/321690 A1 discloses an audio system that comprises an electro-acoustic transducer connected to a first driver circuit and a second driver circuit. The electro-acoustic transducer comprises a first coil stacked on a second coil mechanically linked to a membrane, with the coils oscillating in the magnetic field of a permanent magnet focused by a pole plate. The first coil and the second coil are mechanically arranged symmetrical to the pole plate in a magnetic zero position.
A drawback of the transducer system and the method disclosed in US 2014/0321690 A1 is the need to use two separate amplifiers to supply a sound signal to the electrodynamic acoustic transducer. Accordingly, technical complexity and costs are comparably high, whereas reliability of the transducer system is comparably low.